Phoenix
by Ms.interpreted
Summary: Danielle is magically transported to a motel room where the famous Winchesters are staying at. Now stuck in a world she doesn't belong in, Dani has to find a way to get back home while trying to not mess up the boys' lives. It doesn't help that the fox side of her is tryin to take over her body. Starts at season 1.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of a shower turned on. _Ugh. _I felt as if I were hungover after a late night clubbing. I slowly opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the light.

_Where the hell am I ? _

As I got out of the bed I noticed I was in a rundown motel. The room looked like it hadn't been cleaned for days. Clothes were laying on the ground and the smell of rotten food lingered in the air. I had no idea how I ended up in some crusty motel. Last thing I remembered was watching that stupid show with my little sister.

_What was is called again? Supernatural,right?_

My sister was obsessed with that show. Everytime our parents left me in charge she always insisted on watching it. I personally didn't see what was so great about the show. No one stayed dead and if you were dead it was because you were a female. And people were selling their souls as if it were some auction. But, of course, my sis didn't listen and instead made googly faces whenever 'Dean' was in a scene. I stood up and searched the room more just for curiosity.

_Come to think of it, this room sure seems a lot like the motels those brothers stayed in. _

I broke out of my thoughts as I saw the bathroom door open. There stood a tall _tall_ man which I say was 6'4". He has shaggy brown hair which was wet as if he just came out of the shower. I noticed he had brown eyes but wasn't quite sure since the sun hit him perfectly and it seem to change eye color to green. After checking out his face I went to his body and saw that he had a towel wrapped around him. I smirked a little as I checked out his broad shoulders and chest.

_Damn, he's well built._

We stared at each other until a voice spoke from behind me.

" Who the hell are you ?"

I turned around and saw a guy standing in the front door, holding a gun pointing at me. His green eyes looked threatening and the gun he had certainly didn't help.

" Who the _hell _are you?" I shot back.

"I asked you first, you bitch!"

"Whoa whoa. What did you just call me?" I asked with a pissed expression plastered on my face. " Listen sweetie, I don't know what got shoved up your ass that's making you sound like a total dick and to be honest I don't want to know. And really? Are you nine?"

The green eyes guy sneered still pointing the gun at me and said " Sorry baby but when I walk to see a hot babe in the middle of my room with my brother whose half naked I tend to react different then normal people. Now... Who are you?"

I yawned , mainly because I was exhausted and because I also wasn't gonna show this asshole that I was scarred.

"Well if you were to put that gun down and act like a civilized person then maybe... Just maybe I might tell you my name," I stated. Though I'm sure I probably shouldn't be giving my name to two strangers who are staying in a shitty motels. There's also the fact that one has a gun pointed at me.

Surprisingly, he put the gun away and tucked it in the back of his pants. He gestured to a chair that was near me and I took it. The guy in the bathroom looked like he had gotten dressed while his brother was busy pointing the gun at me. He stood next to his brother and crossed his arms.

_Bummer, should've tried to peek a least. _

Both brothers gave me a curious look and then turned to each other are if they were talking telepathically.

"Well...isn't that better?" I say sarcastically. " I'll go first since none of you seem to be friendly. Names Danielle but you can call me Dani. I don't know how I got to your motel room. 'Bout 30 minutes ago I was in my living room with my sister watching a tv show called super-"

I stopped as I came to realize I knew the two man in front of me.

_Oh my fucking God, that's not possible. How did I not realize that sooner?_

Infront of me stood the actors who played Dean and Sam Winchester on the show Supernatural. Which both seemed to be on the verge of deciding whether or not I should live. My eyes widened and I stood from my chair fast knocking it off the ground. 'Dean' stood up hastily and 'Sam' looked alert as if I was gonna do something.

"Holy shit! You're those dude from that star in the show Supernatural. You guys play Sam and Dean Winchester," i said which only seemed to confuse them more. The actor who played Dean kept looking at me weirdly and I saw that he slowly took out his gun again.

Sam looked at me with caution and curiosity, asking", How do you know our names?"

Before I answered anything, Dean interrupted saying," and what do you mean by show? This ain't no show sweetheart."

Now it was my turn to be confused," What do you mean this isn't a show? Of course it is? You guys are actors."

'Dean' gave her an annoyed look and said," No, we're not."

My eyes widen as I looked back and forth between the two guys who claimed to be Sam and Dean Winchester. _Did I really somehow transport into an alternative universe where Supernatural is real? _

_" O_h god, I need a beer." I said out loud as i looked back and forth between the two brothers. " Make that two beers"

Dean smirked at me and nodded as if he agreed with me. He went to the fridge and took out three beers and handed one to me and Sam.

" I can't be in the freaking show. That's crazy!," I started panicking. " Shit, how the hell am I suppose to get back to my time?"

Sam was the one who comforted me. _Or at least tried to. _Both guys looked really uncomfortable with the situation and I realized that they never really dealt with a girl who didn't want to go to bed with either one of them or tried to kill them. Sam put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a slight smile which only made me feel worse since it reminded me about the smile he did on the show. _And those puppy eyes. Crap, I'm screwed._

" So what are you gonna do now?"

I looked at Dean and just shrugged. I honestly don't know how I'm suppose to get back. _Who even sent me here in the first place. And why?_

_"_ I have no idea." I simply stated.

A thought swept across my head. _If I really was in the show, that mean Demons and angels are real. Someone has to know why I was sent here and maybe they might know a way for me to return to my time._

" well, actually, I might know how to go back, but it's crazy and you guys would completely disagree."

"Well, what's the crazy idea?" Dean asked.

"We summon a demon," I said with a smile forming on my face.

AN: SOOOO its my first time every actually writing fanfiction and posting it online. Actually its the first time I've ever felt like writing something. please rate and review. Tell me if i should keep going cuz i dont really know xD. Also this hasnt been revised so sorry for the screw ups - . Anyway i hope you guys liked it :3


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me get this clear… Sammy and I are lead actors of some show called supernatural that deal will killing anything demonic? And everyone knows about our lives? everyone?"

I smiled at Dean. Poor guy doesn't know what's gonna hit him and his brother.

"Yup, that's about it. You guys are actually pretty popular in my time. Your show has 10 seasons right now but I've heard that you're gonna renew. You're most popular with the ladies tho." I said.

Dean looked at me suspiciously. I didn't want to tell them everything fearing that it could change the show but I know it wasn't gonna stop them from asking questions. Luckily, Sam came in as Dean was about to say something.

"Hey Sammy ! How's my favorite gigantor?" I said excitedly.

"It's Sam, Sammy is a chubby 12 years old. And gigantor? Really?"

I smiled sheepishly," Sorry gigan- I mean Sam. And I don't know if you've notice but your freakishly tall so of course I'm gonna call you that. Anyway, have you found anything on how to summon a demon?"

"Yeah, actually. You'd be surprised at what you can find if you google 'how to summon a demon'. I found a ritual that's specifically for calling a demon."

I bite back a grin but failed. I was desperate to go home. "Great! Let's get started then. Shall we ?"

"Not so fast princess, I don't think it's should a good idea summoning up one of those things."

I turn my attention to Dean, who had a concern look on his face. Clearly he wasn't up for the idea.

"And why not?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "Why not? Well first off... We don't know who we'll summon. Second, We call for one of those bastards and everyone's gonna know and think we're looking for trouble. Right now all I want is to find Dad and gank the son of a bitch who killed our mom and Jess ."

I saw Sam freeze in place and I felt sorry for the guy. For both of them. They didn't know what was coming in the future. Lilith. The apocalypse. Leviathans. They didn't know anything. They probably thought it was some random demon. And here I am dumping all my problems on them and thinking they'll solve everything.

_I gotta help them. Maybe change what'll happen in the show. _

"Ugh. Fine. So we don't summon a demon. But we have to find a way to send me back, okay?"

Both boys made eye contact, a silent conversation passed through them, and they nodded

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had gone out to a small diner that was a few blocks from the motel. Meanwhile, Dean was on the couch drinking beer while watching Dr. Sexy MD. In more than one occasion I catched Dean eyeing the doctor and I'm pretty sure he was drooling as well.

Since both boys were off doing their own thing it gave me some time to think about what was happening on the show. From what've gathered it's been a couple of weeks since Jess died. Sam either flinched or lowered his head whenever someone mentioned her. The boys have been trying to find their dad and came across the motel room he was staying at. They also found his journal which I hope has information about sending me back .

_This isn't gonna be easy._

I heard a door open and saw Sam walk in holding a bag fill with food.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I got more beer for Dean and I didn't know what you wanted Dani so I got you a salad and hamburgers."

"No worries, this girl can swallow anything that is handed to her," I said as I pointed my thumbs at me.

I saw Dean choked on his beer and he eyed me, "Anything?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing what he was implying.

"Goddammit Dean! Is sex all you think about?"

He feigned an innocent look and says, " Why of course not. I sometimes think about food, especially pie."

I glared at him when he added, " And also beer, of course."

We both stared at each other before laughing.

_I knew there was a reason I liked his character._

Someone cleared their throat.

"Uhm guys. Ya done with the sex jokes because I want to eat."

Dean looked at him suspiciously, " Are you sure you're my brother? How can you be eating that rabbit food?"

Sam just rolls his eyes and sets up the table for us to eat. I eat the hamburger and salad Sam got me while also sneaking some fries away from Dean. No one was really talking since we were all focus on eat, clearly none of us had eaten in hours.

"So... Dani. Do you mind me asking some question?"

I stop my hamburger mid air and shoot a look at Dean.

"Depends on the question," I respond.

"Just wanna get to know you. It would be nice to know who we're letting sleep in our room. Not that I don't trust to or think that you a demon. I just-"

"What Dean's trying to -and miserably I might add- say is that we want to get to know you better. You seem to know a lot about us but we have nothing on you. You don't have to if you don't, though."

I shifted in my seat, not really sure on what to do. I look at the boys and Sam's smiling at me as if to reassure that I don't have to say anything and Dean looks curious.

"It's fine, Sam. I don't really mind. Ask away Dean."

"Tell me about your family."

I flinched at the word "family", Sam and Dean clearly seeing it.

"I-I...well. It's complicated. Uhm. My biological parents gave me up for adoption, they couldn't take care of me, I guess. Luckily I was adopted into a nice family who took me in and raised me. A couple years ago I got curious on who my birth parents were and I searched through the adoption papers my adopted parents had and I discover that they had died in a car accident. I... I never got the chance to meet them and they felt like total strangers but I was devastated when I found out. I was angry and sad and hurt that they left. They dropped me off in an orphanage and said bye just like that. They didn't even try to raise me. And all of a sudden they leave and I know I'll never have the chance to see them or meet them or tell them how much I would've like to have spent my life with them..."

I know I'm crying, a burning sensation stuck in my throat. I blink hard trying to keep myself from breaking more than I already am.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I know it's Sammy trying to comfort me. I give him a reassuring smile and wipe away my tears. Dean looks like he'll turn inside out and I'm guessing it's because he doesn't do so well with feelings.

"You don't have to answer if it's making you comfortable Dani."

"No. You guys are right, you should at least have some knowledge of who I am."

_Well this isn't awkward at all._

"Family has always been a difficult discussion for me. I was always bullied and teased that my real parents never loved me and left me because I was a freak. The Kangs- my adopted family- felt like angels sent from above to give me another chance and have a family. It's just there was always this feelings I'd get that made me stay up at night as a child. Like I was being watched. And the fact that I didn't have to sleep for a long time. Or that I never got sick. My parents just thought I was lucky but once I got a big bruise because some dumbass pushed me and I hit my head pretty hard. I thought my head was gonna crack open because I was in tremendous pain and brain guts were gonna spew on the floor ( I was 6, don't judge) but all I got was a huge bruise that healed within a couple of minutes. I'd get cuts and they'd heal iniseconds. I never really questioned or freaked out about it. Why should I? I thought it was super cool and that I had turned into a superhero ( I was a kid ). But as I grew up things changed. I... Well I-"

My voiced cracked and I stared in silence at my hands noticing them twitch. I could still feel Sam's hand on my shoulder which was comforting because I was gonna spill everything. My past. The memories I once forced myself to forget in order not to get hurt.

I looked up at the boys.

"By any chance do you happen to know what a kitsune is?"

**AN: Hi guys. I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in such a longer time. I've had school and then I found out I have to move and its been crazy. Hopefully I can update faster. Anyway some of you might be thinking that this is a crossover with teen wolf but it's not. Not really. I'm not gonna mentioned anything from TW just the idea of what a kitsune is and maybe change it a little bit. well I think that's it's. ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING. Don't forget to give a review. I would appreciate it. :D **

**PS: I can't think of who I should pair Dani with ? Help xD**


	4. Chapter 4

" A kitsune? You mean a monster that disguises itself as a human in order to feed off of humans? The ones with freakishly long claws and fox-like eyes?"

I flinched at Dean's choice of words and suddenly thought that telling them was a bad idea.

_They kill the supernatural for living. You're supernatural, might as well be dead._

"Since when did you know so much about kitsunes?

Dean kept looking at me with suspicion before talking to Sam, " Dad and I hunted one back in '98, I remember leaving you alone while we were looking to see if there were any cases when we came across a kitsune's daughter. We were on her trail, but all of a sudden she disappeared. Dad didn't really care, so we moved to the next town."

_Kitsune's daughter? Oh shit he's talking about Amy Pond's mom. The same person who befriended Sam. The same person Sam helped get rid of her mom's body after killing her. Shit. Why do I get the feeling Amy appears later in the show? This is not good. I can't remember, fuck._

I wasn't a crazy fan of the show but my sister was. She practically memorized all the episodes by heart and in her spare time (when she wasn't being a lunatic fan) she would tell me and force me to watch with her. Half the time I tuned her out because I knew she would go on and talk for hours.

_I just wish I remembered what she said about Amy._

"Dani, you ok?"

I snapped outta my thoughts realizing that I must've been too quiet for the boys since they looked at me with concern.

_Though Dean looks like he'll draw out his gun again._

"Yeah, Sam. Just peachy, really. Being called a monster _really_ brightens up a girl's day," I joke, though there was a hint of sadness.

Dean must have noticed because he wasn't staring at me so cold anymore, he eyes softened and looked apologetic.

"No Dean, I'm not like the kitsune you've encountered. If you must know there's different types of foxes. From what I gather you and your Dad might have dealt with a evil fox spirit. And as you can see I'm not ripping out anyone's organs and don't worry because I'm not going too."

The bastard had the audacity to say," Yeah, I figured there's no way you're evil. You can barely stand up without tripping on something, but just one question. Aren't foxes suppose to be beautiful and seductive?"

I lean close to him, leaving a gap between our noses. I flash him a smirk and say, " Correction: not only do you think of pie and beer and sex but what a women looks like as well. I'd like to remind you that I know a lot of things about you. _Personal things_. We wouldn't want Sammy here to find out big bro's dirty little secrets, now would we?"

Dean's grin slipped and his eyes went wide.

I chuckled, "Didn't think so."

Sam looked very interested, "Secrets? What secrets?"

Dean glared at me and then at Sam, "Shut up and eat your grass" he says, pointing at Sam's salad.

Sam laughs too but continues to eat his food.

"And you-" Dean refers to me " go on about you being a kitsune."

"Uh- yeah well, as I grew older I got more curious so I googled a lot of the things that were happening to me. Fast healing, short hours of sleep, the fact that whenever I come in contact with fire I was the desire to touch it or that I can't even take a stupid selfie without this happening."

I got out my phone ( thank God I have it) and showed them a picture of me.

Dean was the first to react," Whoa, what is that? It looks like a-"

"A fox. Yeah, I know. It happens when I use the flash. Even picture I have there's a fox looming over me. At first I thought I was the lighting or my eyes were playing tricks with me but I would take pictures with my friends and it would show up. It's amazing how i managed to trick them into thinking it was the lighting."

"And this has been going on for how long?"

"Wish I could tell ya Dean-o. Since I was little I guess. Maybe I was born with it."

"Maybe your mom was a kitsune?"

"You don't think I've thought about that, Sam ? Everyday I ask myself who or what I am. That maybe this was the reason my parents left me. Maybe they didn't want kids and used the fact that I was a freak and left. I don't really want to discuss that now. Anyway, the more research I did, the more it confirmed that I was a fox, I just don't know what kind."

Sam had stopped eating his salad by now and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"In Japanese folklore foxes are known as tricksters, taking the appearance of a beautiful woman and seducing men to feed on their liver but in some cases they're seen as guardians, friends, even lovers. There's 2 classifications: Zenko and Yako or most commonly known as nogitsune. Zenko are kind, celestial foxes while there's the nogitsune who are mischievous and malevolent foxes who don't care the kind of chaos they cause. Aside from the 2 different classes there's also different types of species of kitsune. There's water, fire, earth, and air kitsunes. Along with void, spirit, thunder and forest. But that's just the beginning. According to Japanese mythology there's 13 different species. They're all tied down to their element which is where the kitsune's power originates from."

Dean gave a low whistle,"that sounds...complicated."

"Oh there's more. Not only can we transform into a fox but we grow tails."

Both brothers raised their eyebrows in response.

" 9 to be exact," I added.

"Shit. So do you grow them at once ?"

I had to think about it. I might sound like an expert on kitsunes but at first I was completely lost. It had taken me years of googling information, read a bunch of stories and staying late at the library to finally accept who I was.

" If I remember correctly the tails will grow as the kitsune ages but kitsunes are known for being hundreds maybe thousands of years old so I don't know when they would grow. Once a kitsune grows the 9th tails their fur becomes white or gold."

"How did you get all of this information? You couldn't have possibly gotten it online," Sam asked in astonishment.

I gave him a shy smile," It also helps when you major in mythology and folklore."

Dean groaned," Oh fuck no, not another nerd."

Sam smacked him on the arm," Dude shut up. Dani, you're in college?"

I gave them a big smile," Oh hell yeah, studying to get my PhD in Ohio State University, Baby. I'm almost finished too. I was getting a little homesick so I took a break, but landing in a fictional show wasn't what I had in mind, no offense."

Dean snorted, "None taken, Sugar."

"That's awesome. Would you mind telling me what you've learned? "

My smile grew wider," Thanks Gigantor and it would be my pleasure to teach such a man of your physique."

"Ok ok enough with the flirting and being nerds together. And Sammy stop blushing man, I swear I'm gonna hit you," Dean warned him.

I started to yawn, not really noticing how tired I was.

"Hey guys, I think imma crash for tonight. Who knew traveling between dimensions could make a girl tired. Imma take the couch if you don't mind, since you two are huge and would probably break the thing."

As soon as I flop on the couch I feel myself going to sleep.

The last thing I heard was one of the boys snoring softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up was never fun for me, considering the nightmares I always had as a child. Before going to bed I always made sure to take sleeping pills which somehow helped keep the nightmares away. But tonight, I forgot to asks the boys if they had any and went to bed, falling asleep to one of the worst dreams of my life.

_War _

_I dreamt of war._

_And blood _

_There was blood everywhere, hundreds of bodies laid on the ground. _

_And I was the only one standing._

_I frantically search my surroundings, only spotting an endless maze of trees. It was night time though the moon illuminated enough light for me to see where I was standing._

_It's a cemetery. _

_The dream cuts to another part of the forest and I'm standing in a giant open field with a sword in my hand. I study the weapon, its curved sharp edge bounces off the moonlight. I pass my hand along the blade, a spark ignites, it's quick but powerful and I feel a sudden connection to the katana I'm holding. _

_We are one._

* * *

_"You'll die."_

_I flinched at the voice behind me. I turned to him, the look on his eyes told me not to go, pleading me to stay with him. _

_He was coming towards me, every step he took forward I stepped back._

_"I don't have much of a choice. I have to do this," I murmured almost as if to reassure myself._

_"You'll die," He repeated. _

_I stared directly at him and gave a small smile._

_"I know… I know I'll die but if I don't save us I won't be able to forgive myself. I chose this path, the path that led to this destruction. I knew where I was heading when I met you guys. I need to do this. Otherwise, it's all over."_

_"So this is it? huh… didn't think this would be my last memory of you. I was hoping for something normal like… getting into a car accident or dying from cancer. Never thought of seeing the person I love have to sacrifice herself to save all of humanity," he growled, the pain in his voice showed his disapproval in my decision._

_"I… I didn't want it to be this way. You have to understand that I never wanted it to be this way. What happened with the angels and demons wasn't your problem. It was mine. Okay? Please understand. It was not your fault. I don't want you blaming yourself for my mistakes. I realize that I have to correct this. My sins," I explained. _

_"So what?! You expect me to just watch you go into a fight unprotected? Watch you go straight into your death? Don't. Just don't. We can find a way. I know we can. Together. Stay with me."_

_"Baby, I can't do that and you know it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."_

_"You'll die," he repeated._

_"We'll see each other. I promise you. Crowley can't keep me in Hell for too long. Plus, I'll make sure while I'm down there to his life miserable." I reassured him._

_He searched for a way to convince me to stay but soon found out that there was no way outta this. He stared at me for a while. He moved slowly, his eyes focused on my lips. I could feel his breath, his lips just close enough to seal the deal. Finally, he crushed his lips with mine. I responded immediately, running my hand through his hair, clinging to him tight. It was probably the last kiss we will ever have so I might as well pour every ounce of love I have. Eventually, we both knew what would happen if either one of us pulled away. _

_The sudden need for air provoked me to break the kiss away first. We were both breathing heavily. I felt a hand caress my cheek and opened my eyes and stared at him. I felt myself tear up, a burning sensation stuck in my throat. I started to pull away from him, heading towards what would be my death sentence. I feel him grab my wrist. I turn to him, his face is unreadable._

_"Give 'em Hell." Are the last words he says to me._

_I started walking towards the fight that was occurring a few feet away from us. The demons were getting outta control and the angels weren't doing anything to stop it. Their only solution was to dump their problems onto the Winchesters. They wanted an apocalypse. And I sure as hell wasn't gonna let that happen. _

_As I get to the fight I sense the demons look towards me. They have a new objective, they weren't worried about killing all of humanity. The only thing they wanted to do was get their revenge on me. I manifest my katana, conjuring up its power. The demons flash their black eyes at me and growled. The poor bastard were ready to fight and unfortunately for them so was I. My eyes flashed red and I could feel power flowing through my veins. You can almost hear the energy crackle in the air and it burns with so much heat I can feel it to the core. Gripping tight of my katana I fell into a fighting stance. _

_This plan better work._

_Memories of everything that has happened to me come back and I try to stay focus. I had one plan. One mission. And probably the last. I start running to my opponent, sword ready, I scream and, with every drop of power in me, I-_

"Dany! Dany, Wake up!"

I jerk upward, gasping for air.

"Whoa! Easy, it's alright. Just Sam and I."

I stare at Dean, trying to level my breathing. My eyes trace down to the hand on top of mine. It's warm and reassuring and, best of all, safe.

_It reminds me of the guy in my dream._

"Water?" Sam hands me a glass of water. I ignore the irking feeling, like I've missed something big but I can't recall _what _it was. So I simply mumble a 'thanks' and continue to ignore Dean's stare.

"You want to explain what happened?"

"No. Not really," I said, eyeing the glass of water.

I steal a glance at Dean, almost regretting it as I saw how pissed off he was.

He had his arms crossed. "Talk. _Now_."

There was two ways I could go in a situation like this. My first choice was to not say a single word until Dean stopped insisting. I refused to let them see any scars. The scars I've been trying to hide since I was little. I've told them too much regarding my birth parents and in all honesty I didn't realize I was blabbing my whole life story until it was too late. That didn't mean there weren't other things I was holding back. I wasn't going to say anything. Yet.

My second, and probably the most mature choice, was to tell them everything. The nightmares. All the secrets I've been keeping up until now. They were good at keeping secrets. Hell, throughout the show they lie all the time so one more secret ain't going to hurt anybody.

But they were secrets regarding me.

"It was about my parents. My adoptive ones. I thought something bad happened to them," I said, avoiding all eye contact with the boys.

The brothers exchanged glances, a silent conversation happening. Clearly they didn't believe what I said.

It was Sam who spoke first and I remembered why he was my favorite Winchester.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." He place a hand on my shoulder. " Just know that we deal with nightmares too."

That got me curious. "You do?"

The taller brother looked uncomfortable. "Yeah. Everyone does. I...uhm- had them all the time growing up. Sometimes I dreamt about mom."

I noticed Dean was standing stiff behind Sam. His eyes harden but I didn't missed the way his expression turned sad. Even if it was for a second.

"I didn't know that. I never saw that on the show."

Sam smiled sadly. "I guess they don't show you everything. The nightmares lessened as I grew up but around the time I got to college they started coming back."

"Oh."

"Look, Dany. We're not going to force you to say anything. Just know that we're here for you." His smile started to brighten up. "Though, I don't know about Dean. He runs away from chick-flick moments. He'll just give you a bottle of Jack and tell you to drown yourself in it."

"Hey!" Dean glared at Sam who grinned at me. I started to laugh and clearly Sam thought he had done a good job at cheering me up because he gave me the brightest most sweetest and dorkiest smile of all. And to Hell with it, I'll admit I was blushing.


End file.
